


Duty Before Devotion

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Light & Shadow [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad News, Desperation, F/M, For The Best, Potential Arranged Marriage, Sad, uncertain future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri's parents, the King and Queen, have big news for him that throws his and Meulin's relationship into jeopardy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty Before Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dissypoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissypoo/gifts).



Kankri had been summoned to his parents' chambers, although why, he could not say.

"Mother, Father? You summoned me?" he entered, his father's manservant having opened the door for him.  
"Yes we did, my boy." The King beckoned him over.  
"Come and sit down, dear." The Queen gestured to the empty chair in between her and her husband.  
"You are dismissed." The King told his manservant as his son sat down.

The manservant bowed before silently exiting the room, unnoticed.

"You wished to speak with me." Kankri stated again.  
"Indeed. And it's about your future, my son." nodded the King.  
"My future? How exciting." Kankri smiled slightly.  
"These letters arrived for you today." The Queen handed her son a pair of letters "One is from Neophyte Redglare, princess of Sburbia, and the the other is from Her Imperious Condescension, princess of Derse."

Kankri glanced through the letters. Neophyte's was written in teal ink and her handwriting was neat and simple, the only odd thing was her 'a's, 'i's and 'e's looked more like '4's, '1's and '3's.  
On the other hand, the Condesce's writing was in vibrant pink ink and was cursive, with her 'h's resembling two brackets back to back and her capital 'E's looking like miniature tridents.

Neither could hold a candle to Meulin's calligraphic handwriting.

"As lovely as it is to have new correspondence...I'm afraid I don't understand why these women are writing to me." Kankri looked at his parents.  
His father made a sound of agitation "Because, Kankrist, we invited them here to be introduced as your suitors and they both accepted!" he said in an exasperated tone.

Kankri felt his stomach drop.

"...What?!" he stood up so quickly that he knocked the chair he had been sat in over.  
"Isn't it wonderful?" beamed his mother.

Wonderful was not the word Kankri would use to describe this situation.

"Son." his father placed a hand on his shoulder "This is a huge opportunity to seal a new alliance and for you to get your Queen."  
"My...my Queen." repeated Kankri, heavily.

There was only one woman who he would ever consider for that position. And she was not a princess.

"When do they arrive?" he asked eventually, his voice tight.  
"Two weeks." The Queen informed him.  
The prince forced a smile "I shall be ready to greet them with open arms."  
"Good man." his father patted his shoulder.  
"Might I be excused? It's been a long day." Kankri said calmly.  
"Of course. Goodnight, Kankrist." The King went into his study.  
"Father." Kankri bowed.  
"Goodnight, my child." The Queen stood and embraced her son.  
"Mother." Kankri hugged back.

The prince left his parents' chambers calmly, but as soon as the door shut he was running through the halls as fast as he could. 

There was someone very particular he needed to see.  
~

Meulin dismounted her horse just outside of the palace stables as another gust of wind caused her to shiver and pull her cloak tighter around her shoulders.

"Damn this autumn chill..." she muttered through gritted teeth as she led her horse into the stables.

Once her horse had been put down for the night, the captain was at the end of the stables, hanging up her saddle and reins. 

Suddenly, she was turned around and forced against the wall, a pair of lips on her own, kissing her fiercely and deeply.

Kankri finally broke the intense kiss, panting hard and tangling his fingers in Meulin's hair as if he needed it to survive.  
"What's brought this on?" asked Meulin, just as breathless as Kankri.  
The prince didn't trust himself to speak, feeling burning tears building in his eyes. He felt one stray tear roll down his cheek.  
"Hey...my darling...what's wrong?" the captain whispered, cupping Kankri's face with both hands and brushing his tears away with her thumb.  
Kankri merely shook his head as more tears trickled down his face.  
"Kankri, talk to me...please..." pleaded Meulin, getting very worried.

The prince used the sleeve of his tunic to dry his eyes and he took a deep breath to steady his nerves before speaking.

"My parents have invited two princesses here...to be introduced as my suitors." he said quietly.  
"Suitors?" frowned Meulin.  
"My potential future Queen, Meulin! My parents will expect me to marry one of them!" Kankri nearly sobbed.  
"Oh..." Meulin whispered, feeling her heart sink.

Deep down, both of them had anticipated that something like this would happen. It was Kankri's duty to use his marriage to form bonds and strengthen his Kingdom's relationship with other lands.

A duty that did not allow for a relationship with Meulin.

"It's ridiculous." Kankri growled "How can they expect me to marry someone when I have already my soul's mate in this very Kingdom?"  
"I know. It's not fair, but Kankri-" began Meulin.  
"I'll just have to tell my parents I've already found the one my heart belongs to. We have to tell them about us, Meulin." Kankri interrupted her.  
"Kankri-"  
"And if they don't like it," he continued "We'll just have to leave. Run away together so they can't tear us apart-"  
"KANKRI!" Meulin yelled, turning the prince's attention back to her.

A stab of guilt crossed Kankri's heart as he saw a hopeless expression in Meulin's eyes, beneath sparkling, unshed tears.

"My beloved..?" he said quietly.  
"No talking. Just shut up and listen to me." ordered Meulin "I love you. You love me. And I know that will never ever change. But I also know you. I know you wouldn't leave your parents, your little brother, Karkat, your home, Mituna, Rosa, Horuss, Aranea and Cronus even if it meant you could be with me. You and I both know that you will stay put in this Kingdom and carry out your parents' wishes because you are a good son and an amazing prince, wh-who will one day be a phenomenal King. This is for the best, I swear to you. Now. Y-you are going to m-meet your suitors a-and I-I, no matter how it h-hurts, will be w-where I belong-" Meulin's voice broke.  
"Hush..." breathed Kankri, wiping away her falling tears.  
"I-I will be by your side. As a-always." vowed Meulin, seeing tears build again in Kankri's eyes.

It all became too much for both of them and soon they were hugging each other tightly, Meulin was weeping into Kankri's chest and Kankri was crying into Meulin's hair.

"I love you so much." Kankri murmured.  
"I love you more." Meulin whispered.  
"I love you most." they said in unison.  
"I need you by my side, Meulin..." mumbled Kankri.  
"I need to be by your side, and I swear I always will be..." sobbed Meulin.

They waited until their voices were a little more even before speaking again.

"When...when do they arrive? The princesses?" whispered Meulin.  
"My mother said two weeks..." sniffed Kankri.  
"Well then. Look on the bright side." Meulin looked up at Kankri.  
"What bright side?" frowned Kankri.  
"We still have two weeks of our current arrangement." Meulin smiled slightly.  
"Always the optimist, my love." Kankri chuckled weakly.  
"One of us has to be." giggled Meulin, standing on tiptoes to kiss the prince.

Kankri kissed back happily, threading one hand through Meulin's hair. She was right. No matter what the future held in store for them, it lightened Kankri's heart to know that he still had some golden time left to spend physically loving Meulin. 

He'd always love her in his heart, he had no doubt of that. Also she had sworn she would always be at his side.

His Diana.  
His Artemis.  
His beloved Meulin.  
Captain of his heart.  
Forever.


End file.
